Tuesday
by FlynnieG
Summary: One Shot. All Felix had done was make her breakfast, but, it ended up leading to something he never would've imagined happening that day. My first attempt at fluffy Hero's Cuties


**A/N: I felt like writing something fluffy and cute for my OTP, so I took a break from Dynamite Baby and wrote this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph, but I do plan to buy Disney and then rule the world! You know, if I can ever find the time. . .**

Tamora Jean Calhoun had never really felt this before. Usually, when she woke up, she felt groggy and sleep deprived, but this morning, she felt all warm and snuggly. She pulled the thick, bright, blue blankets up to her chin and reached over to the other side of the bed, her eyes still shut, to grasp her boyfriend, who was lying next to her. Tamora had been dating Fix-it Felix Jr., from the game with that same name, for a few months now, starting when Felix had summoned the courage to give her a kiss on the cheek. They had had their fights, but overall, things had been going pretty smooth.

The Sergeant felt around for a while, before she realized: he wasn't there. Calhoun sat up and opened her eyes. She soon found that she was the only one in the bedroom. Calhoun looked over at the clock and saw 9:26 AM shining out at her.

"Holy hotcakes!" Calhoun cried as she lept out of bed, letting the sheets fly off and crumple into balls on the floor. The arcade had opened a half an hour ago! She had gone AWOL!

The Sergeant abandoned her dark, green pajamas, leaving them in a bundle on the floor. Felix would be appalled. He always liked things neat and tidy, never in wrinkled piles on the floor.

Calhoun grabbed a pair of her cargo pants out of the dirty pile on the floor, they would do just as fine as clean ones, "Fix-it! Wherever you are, get your butt out the door! We're way late!"

When Felix didn't come rushing in, like Calhoun had expected him to, Calhoun began to wonder if he had left her here and gone to work. Maybe it was his fault she had gone AWOL for the first time in her career as a Sergeant. She growled, "Oh, Fix-it. When you get home, you're gonna wish you were never programed."

Calhoun grabbed a t-shirt at random, hoping it wasn't stained with cy-bug guts. She looked at her hair in the mirror and saw that it was messy and full of tangles. Calhoun ran her fingers through her hair and called it adequate.

"Come on, come on. Where are you?" Calhoun said, searching under the bed for her cruiser. If she couldn't find it in the next minute, she was leaving without it.

"Tammy?" Felix walked into the room, wearing casual clothes rather than his monogrammed shirt he wore for work. He smiled, What are you doin', silly?"

"Fix-it?!" Calhoun said, a piece of her bangs flopping down over her eye, "What-I mean-why aren't you at work? We're late!"

Felix chuckled and knelt down next to Tamora, "It's Tuesday, Honey. That means the arcade's closed."

Calhoun took a few seconds to comprehend this before slumping her head into her lap, "Oh, Mod. I must be slippin'." She looked up at him, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well, I've always been an early bird, I suppose, and this morning when I woke up, I that you were real conked out. So, I decided that I would do something nice for you."

"And what would that be?" Calhoun asked, as she slipped back under the covers.

Felix went out into the hallway and came out holding a small tray with a potpourri of breakfast foods scattered across it, "I made you breakfast in bed." Felix paused for a second as he waited for Tamora to get back in bed, before bringing the tray over to her.

Calhoun looked over everything on the tray. There were all kinds of foods on the tray; fresh berries, toast with butter and jam on both sides, and even eggs florentine. The Sergeant grabbed a raspberry out of the bowl and smiled as it's sweetness exploded inside her mouth. She shrugged, "It's all very good, but I can't."

"Why not?" This surprised Felix. He had gotten up early to do something nice for her, and she didn't like it? Had he done something wrong?

Calhoun smiled, "Well, I need someone to eat it with me and," she sighed, using a fake hopeless tone, "there doesn't seem to be anyone here. Oh, wait just a minute here." She smiled looking over at him, "Fix-it? Would you be ever so kind as to join me?"

Felix smiled, "Of course, Ma'am. He snuggled up close to her in the bed and helped himself to a piece of toast with jelly on it. He swallowed, letting the flavors rest on his tongue for a while first, "So, how's your breakfast, Miss Calhoun?"

Tamora thought it over, stroking her chin, "Well, I'd have to say that this is the best darn breakfast I've ever had."

She did like it! Felix felt himself get all giddy inside, "You mean that?"

"Nope, all lies." Calhoun said, smiling. She smeared butter on his nose.

Felix gasped as he felt the butter being smeared across his face. He smiled deviously as he wiped some of the jelly off of his toast and smeared it on her cheek.

Calhoun smiled and shook her head playfully, "It's on now."

She wrapped her arms around him and pinned him down to the bed, causing him to let out a yelp. As he expected to get punished, he found himself being smothered with kisses, "You" kiss "give up yet, Fix-it?" Kiss. Kiss.

"Never, Miss!" Felix said. He jumped up, causing Calhoun to fall back onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her head and gave her a full blown kiss on the lips. She kissed back, finding herself smiling largely.

Ralph stood from the doorway, his arms crossed, watching the two playfully tackle each other down. He had to admit, he had never seen Calhoun smile so much. He cleared his throat causing the both of them to look up, although, they were having so much fun, neither of them really cared. He smiled cokily, "Am I interrupting some sex thing?"

"Ralph!" Felix said, embarrassed that Ralph would even bring up that topic.

Calhoun sat up and crossed her legs, allowing Felix to crawl into her lap, "State your business, Wreck-it."

He leaned against the doorway, "We're all going over to Vanellope's palace today to help her deal with her presidential duties. Forget?"

Vanellope poked her head in, "Yeah, what're ya? Stupid? You both are secretaries, after all." A while back, Vanellope had appointed her friends members of her 'Presidential Cupboard.' Ralph was Secretary of Wrecking, Felix was Secretary of Fixing and Calhoun was Secretary of Defence.

The young racer crossed her arms, "You know, you guys were gettin' pretty wet n' wild over there. Talk about rated T for totally gross!" Vanellope said, pretending to vomit, "Why don't cha get a room?"

"But this is our room." Felix said.

Vanellope shrugged, "I don't know, get one with a lock, then. Just do something so I don't have to see. . .this." Vanellope gestured over to the bed.

Ralph said, swatted at the child, but she glitched out of the way, so he ended up breaking a lamp. He blushed, embarrassed, as turned back to the couple, "So, are you comin'?"

"Yeah, just give us a minute." Calhoun said.

Ralph shrugged and left with Vanellope sitting on his head. Calhoun laid back with Felix sitting on her stomach. He leaned forward and looked at her in the eyes, "So, are we gonna go, Honey?"

Calhoun wrapped her arms around him and sighed, "Tell ya what, they can wait a little longer, let's meet em there."

Felix curled up next to her, "I suppose we can wait a little."

Tamora giggled as Felix burrowed his head into her neck. He went up to her ear and murmured, "Miss Calhoun?"

Calhoun loved the way he said her name when he said it slowly. When he did it in public, she could barely hold herself back from jumping over to him and pulling him to the floor.

"Hmm?"

"You" kiss, "are the most beautiful," kiss, "amazing" kiss, "woman I have ever met. I really love you." Kiss. Kiss.

The words _I really love you_ stuck inside Calhoun's mind for a while, as Felix continued nuzzling her. No one had told her that they loved her since Brad. It felt nice. She smiled down at Felix who was no bigger than five feet tall. He was probably the nicest character in the whole arcade, and he was kind and sweet to almost everyone, but it felt especially nice to know that he loved her the most. Not to mention the fact that he was utterly adorable. Especially when he was trying to be seductive. Calhoun ended up in giggles every time.

"I love you too, Pint Size." She whispered in her ear. She watched as the Honeyglows appeared on his cheeks.

When Tamora thought of Felix, he always brought a smile to her face. And isn't that what love is? Calhoun, deep down beneath that hardcore exterior, really loved Felix. Every single 8-bit piece of him. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her programed life.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Hey, Fix-it?" He looked up at her from her stomach, where he was curled up like a cat. She placed her arms around him and pulled him up so that they were eye to eye, "What'dya think about getting married?"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed my attempt at trying to write something fluffy.**


End file.
